Past Fury
by CJFAA
Summary: Christian Grey has gone to great lengths to keep his alternate lifestyle a secret. Yet one Anastasia Steele knows it all and a secret Grey didn't even know he had. Short Story.
1. Chapter 1

It's been a year since Elena went missing, I still refuse to believe she just up and left without so much as a goodbye. I strongly suspect foul play but the police refuse to do anything since she apparently left a hand written letter bequeathing everything to Coping Together and various children's charity. The handwriting expert I hired could not find anything wrong with the letter; it was her writing and doesn't appear she wrote it under duress.

I am losing my mind here, I know something is wrong and yet a year of investigations yielded nothing. Even my mom has accepted the idea that Elena doesn't want to be found.

Worst of all I haven't had a sub in over 11 months. Susannah had been my Sub for just over 5 months when Elena disappeared. Two weeks after the disappearance she started misbehaving, at first I enjoyed it because it allowed me to severely punish her, taking out my frustrations on her. But I soon realized she was doing that because she believed with Elena gone my finding a Sub would prove difficult and therefore give her more of a relationship. Yeah right, you should have seen the shock on her face when I told her to fuck off.

Unfortunately she was right finding a Sub proved far more difficult than I had anticipated. The only reputable club I could risk going to, I found had been sold. To whom I had no idea as much as Welch tried we could not make any heard way in to ascertaining who the buyer was.

I am literally jolted to the present when I shake the hand of one of the hundreds of students I'm handing diplomas to, fuck me she is stunning just my type. Before I can even comprehend what's happening she's gone. I can't take my eyes of her.

With the rest of the diplomas handed out. I make my way over to her. My purposeful strides keeps everyone out of my way, shit I don't even know her name.

"Hello." She turns to look at me and I am taken back by her glare. Yes I interrupted her conversation, doesn't she know who I am. Most people here are wishing I would interrupt their mundane conversations.

"Yes." Her tone matches her glare.

"I am Chris…"

"I know who you are, what do you want?" This girl is asking for a spanking and not the pleasurable kind. She looks at me as though she knows what I'm thinking. It's unsettling.

"I was…"

"I'm not interested." Count to 10 Grey. Count.

"You don't even know what I'm offering." I bark. For the first time she smiles but it doesn't reach her eyes.

"How about this. I'm not interested in being tied up, whipped, spanked, flogged, belted or caned followed by you fucking me senseless. Does that cover it?" With that she turns on her heels and leaves me standing there with my jaw on the floor looking like a complete idiot.

It's not possible, that shouldn't have happened. It can't…I don't recognise her, but she looks familiar, is she related to one of my former Subs, that must be it, there's no other… fuck, I don't even know her name. Welch, that's who I need, he will find out who she is, she will sign an NDA if she knows what's good for her and possible agree to be my Sub. God knows I will take a deal of pleasure in making her beg. I feel my cock stir just at the thought. I take out my phone to get a picture of her when I feel a hand on my shoulder.

This is not the time for anybody to try and kiss my ass. I turn sharply to rip the idiot a new asshole. "Taylor."I growl, he looks over my shoulder and I turn to see what he's looking at.

This is far worse than I thought possible.


	2. Chapter 2

A few months ago I had dinner with a business associate in London, he talked about a young girl he was interested in fucking, his words not mine. He nearly lost everything in pursuit of her as it turned out the young lady was the daughter of Raymond Steele.

She wasn't interested, and to find a way in he had ordered a background search on her, a few hours later he got a phone call that told him to cease and desist the search. He ignored it, half an hour later he got an email detailing all the weaknesses in his company and just how easy a hostile takeover would be.

He listened.

Steele Security Systems is the leading security company in the world, hell I use it. It has made Raymond Steele an extremely wealthy and powerful man; he used his experience in the Marines to create one of the top leading companies in the world.

Now I know why she looks familiar, she's Anastasia Steele, Mr Steele's daughter. I know who she is, expect I can't get her to sign anything or talk her into being my Sub. I feel as though the room is spinning. If there was one person in the world who I couldn't afford to know anything about me is the very one that does.

Jesus she is powerful in her own right, she bought a publishing company straight out of high school when she found out they had financial issues and turned it into one of the biggest and best. There is no bullying this one. "Taylor let's go." I can't get out of here fast enough. I feel so out of control. I don't know how to control this. If it was her alone I stood a chance but with her father, fuck.

"Taylor is there anyway to find out what she knows without alerting her or her father."

"Highly unlikely we use their system to gain information; it's not a chance I would take. Sir."

"How the hell did she find out and what else does she know." I only realize I spoke out loud when Taylor answers.

"I'm afraid your best course of action is to ask her."

The Heathman closed off the gym so I can use it without interruption. I have pushed myself beyond exhaustion and I still feel unsettled. I had Welch ran a thorough search on me and we found nothing. So if her own father's system can't find anything on me, how did she do it?

Strangely what gets to me more than anything is her disdain of me; she couldn't stand the sight of me and made no effort to hide it. Taylor is right the only way to know what she knows is to ask her.

I make my way back to the suite feeling slightly better; I grab my laptop and search for her company's number, in the process I decide to see what I can find about her on the internet, after 2 hours nothing, absolutely nothing.

Time to talk to the very elusive Miss Steele. "Steele Publishing, how may I help you?"

"My name is Christian Grey I would like to speak to Miss Steele." There's a pause.

"Please hold me Mr Grey." The quicker I speak to her, the quicker I get what I want and I can get back to my life. Life what life. "Mr Grey Miss Steele is not available at the moment. I can pencil you in for the 9th."

"That is 2 weeks from now, I'm afraid that would not do."

"That is the earliest availability we have for Miss Steele." Fuck, who the fuck does she think she is.

"No." Is all I say before slamming the hotel phone down.

"Taylor." I bark.

"Sir."

"We leave in an hour for Steele Publishing." I would like to see them tell me she not available then. She will talk to me if it's the last thing she does.

"Sir, Miss Steele on her way to London as we speak."

"For how long." I ask even though I know the answer.

"Two weeks. Sir."

I have never felt as off kilter as I do now, this woman has thrown my whole day into disarray. I eat humble pie and call her company, accepting the appointment for the 10th as I now want to see her.

I spent the two weeks before the meeting trying to find anything on her, I got nowhere. Welch couldn't find anyone willing to take the job the moment her name came into it. Raymond Steele was not a man to be crossed and looking into his daughter meant crossing him.

I arrived at Steele Publishing a building as impressive as my own, Steele's office was on the 25th floor. I made my way to a meeting for the first time an underdog in every sense of the word.

"Mr Grey, Miss Steele will see you now." I walk in to an office as large as mine, but far more personal. There are large pictures of her and her family adorning the walls. She looks like her mother, incredible so. I had forgotten she had a brother, a very beautiful family.

"Mr Grey." She says barely lifting her head from whatever she was reading.

"Miss Steele, I was hopin…"

"You want to know what I know and how I know it." She certainly doesn't bullshit.

"Yes." I say starting to feel uncomfortable, it wasn't the situation, it was her. I feel small in her presence.

She sits back in her chair a small smirk playing on her lips.

"No."

"What?"

"No I'm not telling you what I know or I came by it." Oddly I wasn't expecting this. "But I will ask you this. How is Claire Sterling, I believe she was Sub number 14." With that she gets back to her work.

Why ask about Claire, I remember her well the girl couldn't take no for an answer. She hounded me for 4 months after the contract ended. I ended up getting a restraining order. Barney then told me she had left the Country. Where to I wasn't bothered, I was glad she was gone. I had Susannah at the time and she was a perfect Sub till Elena's disappearance. Claire left the country 13 months ago, why will Steele be asking about her.

The moment I left Steele Publishing I called Barney to get me everything she could on Claire within the hour.

By the time I got back to Grey House Barney was waiting for me.

"What do you have?"

"Sir, Claire Sterling died 8 months ago." My head shot up so fast it was a wonder it was still attached to my neck.

"What happened?" If I was feeling off kilter before, there are no words to describe just how fucked I feel right now.

"She died from complications due to child-birth."

"What…what caused the complications?"

"We did."


	3. Chapter 3

**5 YEARS LATER**

I shut the door behind me quietly chuckling. As I made my way downstairs, I notice the door to the playroom is open, before closing it I see her picture and I breakdown.

As much as my life has drastically changed in the last few years, I will trade it all except for one thing to be able to tell her how sorry I am.

Barney always wore one look, nerves. He guy was always a bag of nerves around me, he is brilliant at what he does and as far as I'm concerned is irreplaceable, but he doesn't know that.

The day he stood in front of me to tell me about Claire, nerves was the last thing the wore. The look of abject misery as he told me about Claire is something I still haven't forgotten.

Turns out Claire's hounding of me was to tell me she was pregnant with my baby. She was 4 months pregnant the last time she came to Grey House and as usual I asked security to get rid of her and remind her of the restraining order.

From the incident report, one of the men pushed her, the fall she took that day lead to complications in her pregnancy or so Barney believed as he could find no other reason in her medical report. As Barney stood in my office telling me this, I was slowly falling apart, he had no information on the child, whether the child lived or died he didn't know but I knew who did.

But the moment Barney left my office I locked myself in and broke down. If I had given her 2 minutes of my time she'd still be alive.

It took the better part of a month to pull myself together. I went back to Steele Publishing to get some answers, whether I was actually going to get them I didn't know but I tried anyway.

Ana met Claire moments after she took the fall outside Grey House, Claire was having difficulty walking and on closer inspection was bleeding. She took her to hospital, Claire had fractured her pelvic bone and had other problems but nothing mayor, the baby was still alive and well.

Due to the injury to her pelvic bone Claire needed help and taking care of, she had no one in Seattle and didn't want to go through child-birth alone so decided to go back to London. Ana flew Claire back and checked on her and her parents every time she was in London.

That was when Ana found out about me and subsequently Elena Lincoln. I quickly got on the defensive.

When she asked me if I was seriously defending a pedophile, I realized the answer was yes, but in my eyes she helped me it might not have been the right way but she still helped. Yes she did help me, and countless other boys. Boys she met while helping my mother with her various charitable works.

As if I wasn't drowning in enough guilt, I also had to live with the fact that I had inadvertently helped her abuse several other boys.

In that moment I knew Ana had something to do with Elena's disappearance and yet I didn't care, good riddance I thought.

It took some begging on my part for Ana to finally tell me I had a son, his name was Henry he was living in London with his grandparents. She had gone to great lengths to keep this information from ever becoming accessible, as she was keeping a promise made to Claire. Why she'd chosen to finally tell me I didn't know.

I made arrangements to fly to London that very day, I arrived the following afternoon in Chiswick, London only for Mr Sterling to shut the door in my face.

I knocked till my knuckles bled but got no where, so I sat down in front the door and didn't move a muscle till the following evening when he finally relented and let me in.

Claire may not have told her parents about me, but it wasn't hard to see I was Henry's father. My boy was a spitting image of me except he had his mother's emerald eyes.

I told the Sterling's everything bar the nature of the relationship I had with their daughter.

I breathed a little better when I found out the complication that killed Claire had nothing to do with fall she took. Claire was a hemophiliac; she died due to severe bleeding during the c-section.

I stayed in London for 3 months, celebrated Henry's' first birthday before coming back to Seattle. I knew I had to come clean with my family.

My mother took the news a little harder than the rest of the family. She had a difficult time understanding why I didn't tell the family about Elena. I didn't answer; there was nothing I could say without sounding selfish. She didn't speak to me for some time.

She did the day the family finally met Henry.

Henry was almost two when the Sterling's signed custody over to me. We still go to London every summer and his grandparents come over for the holidays.

Elena I found out was in prison in Mexico, how and why I still didn't know nor did I care. She somehow spilled her guts to Ana and signed over everything including the club I didn't know she owned. Turns out there was a lot I didn't know when it came to Elena.

How I handled things with Claire ate away at me, I treated my Subs callously after the contract ended or after I got rid of them because they dared to utter the L word. Yes I financially provided for a lot of them after the contract had ended but I wanted them any where near me, they were women who had helped me when I needed it and I had nothing but contempt for them.

I apologized to the Subs I mistreated, most had moved on with their lives, while a few still clearly hoped I'd be open to more, I told them I had new responsibilities and that was where my focus was going to be.

It still hurts that I can't apologize to the one that gave me the most, my son my pride and joy.

Henry will be 5 in a few months; he's an exceptionally clever boy and understands that his mother is no longer with us. Claire will always be a part of our lives, every time I look in my sons' eyes I see his mother.

I often find myself sitting in Henry's playroom looking at the picture of his mother. I really should stop calling it a playroom, toy room yeah I will go with that.

I hear the door bell the same time Henry bolts out of his room running down the stairs. "Where are you running to?"

"Ana is here."

"Oh." With that he's gone; I slowly make my way downstairs to find Ana and Henry already in the meadow.

I needed a more child friendly house when he started staying with me, this house by the sound was perfect, enough room for my boy to run around and honestly I couldn't continue to leave at Escala the place had memories of the pedophile and it was the place I callously threw his mother out when she told me she loved me.

I watch my boy animatedly tell Ana about the last few weeks since she's been in London. I'm not going to lie I am extremely envious of my son's relationship with Ana. After all I'm still Mr Grey.

**AN: The next chapter will be from Ana's POV. **


	4. Chapter 4

It was lovely seeing Henry today; I've missed the little guy. Working the majority of the year in London to build SP has limited my time with him and my family, I'm just glad to be back in Seattle for good now.

I have to admit Grey is certainly a different man from the one I met 5 years ago, he had an air of arrogance about him that annoyed the crap out of me, his treatment of Claire left me feeling cold. Seeing that security guard push her had my brother Carl almost going over to teach him some manners but Claire clearly needed our help more.

She'd fractured her pelvic bone and needed taking care off she had no family here and wanted to go back to London but with her condition no commercial airline will allow her to fly. I was more than happy to take her to London after all my father owned a jet.

When I asked her what happened and why the security guard pushed her what I heard was the last thing I expected. Claire suspicion of Elena Lincoln was more accurate than she ever imagined.

As much as Grey was on my shit list publicly exposing Lincoln would destroy him and subsequently a lot of jobs not only in Seattle. Getting rid of Lincoln was going to be a stealth operation.

My god did she make it easy, by the time I got back from London my guys had enough on her to jail her for the rest of her miserable life.

She came home to find her living room floor littered with pictures of her and several under age boys. I gave her two options hand over every asset to me and get out of Seattle. She happily wrote the note giving everything to charity but soon discovered I lied about her options. There was only one, I called in a favour with a friend in Mexico and Elena Lincoln became Elizabeth Madison, a drug mule who will be spending the rest of her days in prison.

With the little tricks I'd picked up from my father over the years Lincoln simply disappeared.

I hated Grey more every time I saw his mother worrying for her missing friend or an appeal by him and the rest of Seattle's elite asking for help in finding Elena Lincoln, they didn't know what a depraved animal she was but he did and wanted her back.

That was one mayor reason Claire didn't want Grey to find out about Henry, unless Grey changed his ways Henry wouldn't be safe with him, little did we know it would take that little boy for Grey to change.

The day he came to my office begging to find out Henry was quite a shock. It had been a month since I asked him about Claire, I knew it wouldn't take him long to find out what happened to her and I heard nothing from him. As far as I was concerned Grey had proved me right, he couldn't care less. But I was wrong; he turned out to be a great father.

Despite being Henry's godmother Grey doesn't have to allow me in the boy's life but he does despite my disdain towards him, he has more than welcomed me Henry's life.

He is truly a different man, he doesn't seem to have that permanent scowl on his face anymore, he smiles more and has certainly put that lifestyle behind him. Strangely the man can have any woman he wants but he doesn't date. I keep an eye on him because of Henry but I'm beginning to realize it's not necessary.

* * *

><p>"BOO."<p>

"Fuck Carl you scared the shit out of me."

"I called you several times you where clearly daydreaming." I stare at him for a minute. "Got something on my face?"

"No, just glad to have you home." My mom was always a mess everytime he was on a tour of duty. This was his last one thank God.

"Yeah, glad to be home, you going to Coping Together this weekend."

"Uh huh."

"I know Kate will drag you out to shop for a new dress, can you pick me up a new pair of black dress shoes my old pair don't seem to fit." And he's staring at me.

"What?"

"So I heard a little gossip the other day."

"You came home two days ago, when could you have possibly heard the gossip."

"Yesterday."

"Yesterday wasn't the other day."

"Stop being so …pedantic."

"What did you hear?"

"Grey apparently has a thing for you." He gives me a hopeful look. "Ana it's being..."

"Don't we are not talking about that." I take a deep breath. "How can he have a thing for me, we don't really talk and I haven't exactly being warm towards the man."

"Don't you think it's time you started?" He says looking rather serious. "From what I've heard he's a changed man."

"Who's a changed man?" My dad asks walking into the kitchen.

"Grey."

"He has being since his encounter with your sister." Carl looks at me with that smug look I hate.

"Wow my little sister changed the great Christian Grey."

"His change had nothing to do with me."

"Yeah but you were the catalyst."

"Whatever." I say living my smug looking brother in the kitchen. I couldn't help but wonder if he's right about Grey, maybe it's time I start to refer to him by his first name. I know he doesn't date it can't possibly be… he's not waiting for me, he can't… I haven't given him the time of day. I find him extremely attractive these days, but do I even want to date Christian Grey?

**AN: There are two chapters left in this story.**

**Hemophilia**** doesn't just affect boys it affects girls as well, it quite rare in girls and they usually inherit it from their fathers. I'm speaking from experience, albeit my sister's.**


	5. Chapter 5

"Daddy I'm ready." I look at my mini me dressed in his Armani tux. I pin a rose to his lapel and one to mine.

"Okay, now we are ready."

We arrive at my parents. At 5 Henry has surprisingly become used to the paparazzi, where as I'm aloof and ignore them my son always waves to them and says hello. I notice when he's around they don't ask stupid or inappropriate questions for that I am grateful. "Hello Nana Grace, Papa Cary."

"Oh don't you look handsome."

"Thank you." I'm used to being ignored when Henry is around. Wouldn't have it any other way. "Ana." My son shouts.

"Hello Henry, How are you.

"Good." He says nodding his head as Ana ruffles his hair.

"Hello Christian." I'm a little shocked she called me Christian it takes me a minute to respond.

"Hello Ana." I notice a rather good looking gentleman on Ana's arm and I feel rather jealous. My usual thought would be violence but this guy looks like he could break my neck with ease.

When we find our seats I notice Ana and her date are at our table, usually her parents occupy those seats. I stare at her date, there's something familiar about him.

"Carl your mother tells me you are home for good." My mom says, clearly she knows him.

"Yes, she's very happy she was never keen on me following dad's footsteps." He says chuckling.

"How is Ray?" My dad inquires. Ray Steele off course, that's Carl Steele never met the man he looks like his father.

I watch my son as he chats to Ana, he's become quiet attached to her, can't say I blame him. As much as I love Ana being around I hate the fact that it's solely for Henry. She barely looks my way, I was hoping over time she will she that I've changed I'm not the man she met 5 years ago. Just wish she will give me a chance.

Ana agrees to take part in the first dance auction, this is only the second time Ana has attended Coping Together since we met, the first it was obvious she could barely stand the sight of me and the second being well now. I find myself in two minds should I, I mean it gives me a chance to talk to her or I just piss her off even more. God this woman has me twisted in knots.

It's Ana's turn and men are bidding left, right and centre and I still can't make up my mind. "One million." What the fuck? The auctioneer looks unsure as to what to do. It's obvious my son doesn't have a million dollars; I mean he does but not the ability to pay it. He wiggles in my arms and I let him down, he walks to the stage with a confidence I wish I had when it comes to Ana.

Ana actually takes his hand giggling as she comes of the stage. I nod at the auctioneer to go ahead. "One million dollars from Master Grey." He doesn't bother with the countdown, no one is going to top that bid. Hell Ana is already off the stage.

"Shit bro that kid's got some serious balls."

"You can say that again." I watch Henry at the bar, I laugh as I watch him drink juice out of a flute.

Elliot and Mia look very happy in their respective marriages. They married siblings, the Kavanagh's. Kate and Elliot got married three years ago and Mia and Ethan got married at the beginning of the year.

I would love to get married but to only one woman, but said woman doesn't…

"Do you think she's ever going to give someone a chance?"

"I don't know Kate it's been 6 years and she refuses to even talk about it." Carl answers looking rather worried about his sister.

"What are you two talking about?"

"Ana." He says staring at me.

"What about Ana?" They are clearly surprised I don't know.

"Ana's boyfriend died 6 years ago."

"Oh." Is all I can manage.

"They dated all through high school; he was killed in their second year of college."

"How?"

"Drunk driver." Kate says. I have to admit I've always wondered if she dated but was just discreet about it.

* * *

><p>"In the short time she knew Claire she grew to love her, she had a hard time with the way you treated her." I looked shocked. "Yes I know. You've changed she knows that, but Ana can be incredibly stubborn. Your problem is you are giving her space; you want her to know you like her get in her face force her to see it. It's hard to see something when you are not looking. Get in her face Grey."<p>

I'm still trying to get my head round what Carl just told me, when Ana and Henry come back to the table. My boy clearly looks tired, its way past his bed time.

"You tired buddy?" He nods his head yawning.

"You paid a million for a dance you can't have." Elliot says laughing.

"Daddy you dance." He says as Mia picks him up, taking him to my room.

"Thanks Mia."

"Not a problem, are you spending the night?"

"Might just as well." I do my best to pretend Henry didn't just ask me to dance with Ana.

Ana gets up from the table when the dance is announced, yeah she heard him and has no interest in dancing with me. "Mr Grey I believe you are to take over from Henry." To say I look like a dear caught in headlights is an understatement.

"Emm, yeah... yes." The smirk on her face tells me she knows I didn't expect this turn of events. The band starts playing Frank Sinatra's I've got you under my skin. "God what I'd give to be under her skin." She lifts he eyebrow at me and I realize I said that out loud. Shit.


End file.
